


Run Away

by Nerdamongnerds



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdamongnerds/pseuds/Nerdamongnerds
Summary: The story of two people who ,against all odds, keep finding each other, losing each other, and finding each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks ago, Sam wouldn’t have believed that he would even consider doing this, but that was before Martha Jones. 

After they had dealt with Crowley’s bones, they went to Cardiff, hearing about strange things happening there, thinking they might have a case, and that’s where the brothers met her, outside the house of a victim’s family. They introduced themselves, and the brothers liked her straightaway, there was something familiar about her. She had shown them around Torchwood, with permission from her boss, Jack, a shameless flirt in an excellent coat. The Winchesters helped them catch the thing, and now it was time for them to head back to the States, their flight was leaving in a few hours. Sam convinced Gwen to busy Dean at the gun range, as he wanted to talk to Martha privately. “I need to talk to you,” he murmured.   
“I need to tell you something too,” she replied. 

Sam pulled her outside by the hand, possibly harder than he intended, but he was so nervous he didn’t know it. He had to tell her, and he had to tell her now, because tomorrow would be too late. 

Why was this so difficult for him? He’d been fighting nightmares his entire life, he was good with women, but there was something about her that was different, special. Wonderful. Beautiful. They had connected like they had known each other forever. He breathed, desperately trying to calm himself enough to get the words out.

“Sam? Are you okay?” Martha took a concerned step towards him, and Sam couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He closed the distance between them and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her small frame, trying to convey everything he wanted to say but couldn’t, there wasn’t time. After a long, but to him still all too brief moment, Sam pulled away, still holding her close. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek as he finally found the words he’d been trying to get out.

“Come with us.”

Martha stepped back, startled, “But… I mean, what about Dean?”

“I’ve asked him, and he’s okay with it. You would be great. We could just… go. Save people…. together.”

Martha broke out of the embrace and shook her head, trying to hold back tears. He reached out to her and continued.

“Look, I know it’s fast, and it’s crazy, but I lo-” He caught himself just in time and kept going. “And… and I know you like your job, but they can handle things and keep going without you, and you could help a lot of people with us… Just…. please, Martha.” He trailed off, watching her face for some sort of answer. He had said his piece, all that was left was her response. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

“Sam…… I-I can’t. I’m so, so sorry. But I can’t.”

His heart dropped like a rock. Of course. Of course he couldn’t have her, one of the only things he ever wanted for himself. It was probably better off anyway, right? He was a Winchester, the people they loved got burned (usually on the ceiling.) It was better, better for everyone this way, except for maybe him, but Sam was used to disappointment. He’d put on a brave face, just like he always did. ”Oh. Right. That’s- um. What did you want to tell me?”

Martha avoided looking at him as she held out a two small bags, each with a small number of white pills. 

“I know Dean is afraid of flying, so… here. They’re for both of you. Take them right after you take off, and you’ll be fine. Promise me you’ll both take them.” She glanced up at his eyes, her expression unreadable. “Promise me, Sam.”

Sam couldn’t deny her this. He forced a smile. “I promise, even if I have to shove them down Dean’s throat.”

The corners of Martha’s mouth tilted up ever so slightly as she reached up and put a hand on his face before turning away. “Goodbye, Sam.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, after the boys had said their goodbyes to the rest of the team and left, Jack went to look for Martha. He found her at her desk, throwing herself into some papers, trying to get her mind off of Sam. Jack leaned against the table, wanting to comfort his friend. He felt guilty, because he was the one who made it a condition of the boys help. He hadn’t known the depths that his medical officer, his friend felt for the boys, especially the tall one Sam. ”I’m sorry. It had to be done though, you know that…”

“I know it did, but… he’s going to forget me, again.”

Jack kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to be fine. You’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

The worst part about the Year wasn’t the actual walking, Martha thought to herself, It’s living afterwards, walking around with the memories of things that never happened.

Martha remembered the Winchesters, of course she did, she could never forget them, especially Sam. The two of them had become close during her time with them, and it hurt to have to say goodbye to them. But, even for Martha, that was three years ago, and had never even happened for the boys. To them, she was essentially a stranger, so it was disconcerting to say the least when she ran into them in Cardiff. She managed to convince Jack to let them help with their case; something was killing children, but they hadn’t picked up any extraterrestrial activity, or anything from the Rift. She knew full well that they wouldn’t be allowed to remember Torchwood, but also that they were some of the only people who could help. 

It was an… interesting time. Martha tried to avoid the brothers, to diminish the pain when they left, but Sam kept finding reasons to be around her. These interactions were full of shy glances and subtle touches, blushes and nervous laughter, the two of them gravitating towards each other like magnets. 

Martha sighed to herself as she prepared the retcon at her desk, trying to figure out what to say to Sam, when he walked in. She barely had time to pocket the pills before he dragged her outside. He seemed troubled, she could tell something was weighing on him. “Sam? Are you okay?” she asked. She definitely wasn’t expecting what came next. 

The kiss was incredible and heartbreaking, full of the things neither of them quite knew how to saw but were both feeling. Her hands found their way into his long hair, closing her eyes softly, trying to hold back tears and to extend the moment as long as she possibly could. When they pulled apart, Sam brought his hand to her cheek and she leaned into it, not even realizing she was doing it. Then Sam spoke. 

“Come with us.”

Martha pushed away, afraid. She wanted so much to agree, but she couldn’t. Her brain started frantically looking for excuses.

“What about Dean?” Sam didn’t miss a beat, just kept going, begging her to join them. She looked into his eyes that were so hopeful, and she knew what she had to do. She had had to say the words that would break both their hearts, but it would be better for him. He wouldn’t even remember her in a few hours. Fighting back tears, She slowly shook her head. “Sam… I-I can’t. I’m so sorry. But I can’t.”

The rest of the conversation was a blur. She handed over the pills, telling him that they would help Dean with the flight, making him promise that they would both take them. She then turned away, resisting the urge to kiss him one last time. 

“Goodbye, Sam.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The whole way to the airport, and even up to taking their seats on the plane, Dean was at a loss of what to say to Sam. Obviously, things hadn’t gone well with Martha. Sam hadn’t stopped talking about her since they met. Dean had liked her, sure, up until she hurt Sammy. He didn’t know what was wrong with her. As they were about to board, he turned to his brother, trying to help. “Dude, just forget her. I mean, do you really think that she could deal with our lives?”

Sam looked away, not wanting to think about it, but remembering the promise he made to her. He pulled out the bag and handed it to Dean. 

“Here. She gave this to me for you. Made me promise to make you take half. It’s for the flight.”

Dean started nervously humming Metallica. “No way, Sam. I’m staying fully alert. If someone tries to take this plane down, I’m going to be able to stop them.” 

Sam gave Dean the full force of his puppy dog eyes until Dean grudgingly sat down and took half of the pills in the bag. Sam took his seat next to his brother and swallowed the rest.

The next thing they knew, they were being woken up by the flight attendant. 

“Are you boys all right? We’re about to land.”

Sam looked up at her. He had the weirdest feeling that he was forgetting something, but he ignored it and smiled at her.

“I’m fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m just saying, I didn’t like those American blokes. There was something weird about them.”

Even though it had been about a month since they left, Owen was still slightly miffed about the brothers. He couldn’t stop talking about them. He hadn’t liked them the entire time, but had kept it in, mostly because either one of them could kill him (which might have contributed to his bad feeling). Now, though, the words he had held while they were here kept ending up spilling out. Martha, though, Torchwood’s brilliant other medic, didn’t appreciate it. Well, she wouldn’t. She was the one who brought them in in the first place. None of it mattered now that they were gone and given amnesia pills, but she had still been acting off since they left. He noticed her glaring at him for bringing them up again. With an exasperated sigh, she asked him.

“Owen?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up”

Owen opened his mouth to give a witty reply, but was cut off by a loud, slightly musical scraping sound.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed as he turned to Martha, but only saw her running out of the Hub at top speed, Jack right behind her, calling over his shoulder to Gwen, “You’re in charge until I get back!”

************

“Bobby.”

“What is it, boy?”

“I’m worried about Sam. For a while now, since we got back from Scotland, he’s been acting… off. Not a lot, not something anyone else would notice, but…. He’s still Sam, still fine on hunts but when they’re over… he’s distracted. Like after Jessica, but I don’t know why, nothing’s happened. He hasn’t been cursed or hexed, and I’ve tested him for everything, slip of a silver knife, holy water in the beer, he can cross salt lines, it’s nothing like that… Have you ever heard of anything that would do something like this?”

“No, I ain’t heard of anything like that, but I got something else for you boys. Some unexplained deaths in South Carolina that they’re trying to keep quiet. Think you boys can handle it?”

“Yeah, Bobby. Sure.”

“I’ll get you the area. And Dean? Keep an eye on him, will ya?”

***********

The Doctor hadn’t been to refill the TARDIS engines since he regenerated, it was time for a trip to Cardiff. As exited the TARDIS, he heard a voice call out. “It’s always the running with you, isn’t it?” He turned to see two familiar faces. “Martha! Jack!” he exclaimed. Both of them were slightly breathy from the run they had just made, both beaming widely. “Look at you two! You haven’t changed a bit! How long has it been?”

“You certainly can’t say the same thing about you, Doctor.” Jack laughed. “It’s been about a year since the Medusa Cascade,” he added.

“Oh, yes! Regenerated again! Do you like it?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Stop it. Now, Dr. Jones.” The Doctor grinned and turned towards Martha, and embraced her. They stayed together wordlessly for a while, filled with the things they both needed, and when they pulled apart, he apologized for his treatment of her in his previous regeneration. She waved it off, having forgiven him for it a long time ago, but it was still nice to finally hear. They hugged again, and when they both pulled away this time, their eyes were shining. “You know, I’m not traveling with anyone at the moment, Amy and Rory are off being married… what do you say? One more trip? Maybe for the both of you!” 

Martha turned to Jack, questioning.

“I can’t leave my team again. Take Martha, though.” He knew that she had been somewhat depressed since the Winchesters left. It would be good for her. He knew she missed traveling with him. He looked at her and smiled. “Go. Owen can handle things while you’re gone.”

Martha turned to The Doctor, “Just one trip this time.”

The Doctor held open the door of the TARDIS for her as she stepped in. 

“Off we go then!”

**********

When Martha entered the TARDIS, it was not unlike the first time she entered. She was well past the “it’s bigger on the inside” reaction, but this TARDIS was completely different than the one she remembered.

“You’ve redecorated.” she stated.

“Do you like it?”

“I do, actually. So where are we going?” 

The Doctor smiled and started moving around the new console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, with such a familiar manic energy. “I don’t know!” he laughed.

The TARDIS jolted and entered the Vortex, they braced themselves against the lurch as The Doctor cried “Geronimo!”

Fairly quickly, the TARDIS landed and The Doctor checked the monitor for their location. “Hmm,” he mused, barely hiding his disappointment. 

“What is it?”

“Well, we’re still on Earth, early 21st century, same year in fact, maybe a few days after we left. The only real difference is that we’re in America, specifically, South Carolina.” He looked at the monitor again. “There seems to be some strange deaths around here, but I was hoping for something a little more exciting. I wonder why the old girl brought us here….”

“When has anything with you not been exciting?” she asked, standing up and heading for the door. “Besides, we need to help these people.”

“Good old Martha Jones.”

***********

Dean was off questioning the families of the victims, so Sam was left to go to the morgue to inspect the bodies. He flashed his fake FBI badge to the receptionist, expecting to go right in, but she stopped him.

“UNIT is in there, sir. You’ll have to wait until they’re done.”

Sam was taken aback, he hadn’t heard of UNIT before, and he didn’t know how they had preference over the FBI, even though his badge was fake, but he played it off. “Oh, they’re expecting me.” he said confidently, and walked into the hallway leading to the room where the bodies were kept, readying his hand to grab his gun if it were needed. He heard two people talking as he came closer, a man and a woman, both with British accents. Sam hid himself by the door and listened.

“Do you have any ideas?” the man asked.

“None yet, no. Nothing I can think of,” the woman responded. There was something familiar about her voice, even though Sam couldn’t quite place his finger on it. That had been happening a lot lately, actually. Sometimes when he would be talking to a victim’s family, they would say something that triggered a flash of a memory, but when he reached for it, it was empty. It was distracting, and Sam couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t even tell Dean what was wrong, because he wasn’t sure himself. The woman was talking again, moving out into the hallway where Sam ended up bumping into her, spilling the papers she was holding over the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see…” She trailed off as she looked up and saw him. She had the strangest look in her eyes, somewhere between surprise and fear, joy and sadness. Those eyes flipped a switch in him, Sam felt the need to protect her, no reason why. He helped her pick up the papers and introduced himself, well, his alias. 

“Agent Young, FBI. And you are?” Sam asked.

“Doctor Jones, Medical officer, UNIT and Torchwood,” the other man declared, coming out from the room. He put an arm around her proudly, “She’s brilliant. Hello, I’m Doctor John Smith.”

Sam shook his hand. He suddenly felt the need to leave, seeing his arm around her like that. “Agent Young, FBI. My partner and I are investigating the mysterious deaths around this town. But I’ll just be going.”

Sam turned and walked away, but just as he was going, he heard her say two words that shook his stride. He hurried out of there, needing to find Dean and tell him about these two. This was bad.

She had said “Goodbye, Sam.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you heard her right?”

“I’m pretty sure, Dean.”

“What is going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“No, seriously, what is going on?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean sat down on the bed and rubbed a hand over his face. “She’s probably…”

“Don’t say it.”

“I’m just saying, when people know our names, they tend to not be people. Not-people who want to kill us. Usually painfully.”

“No,” Sam shook his head.

“What?” Dean snorted. “No what? She knows us. We don’t know her. When has that ever been a good sign?”

“Cas knew you,” Sam pointed out.

Dean closed his eyes. “So you think she’s an angel?”

“No,” Sam sighed. “I don’t know. But we can’t just kill her.”

“I wasn’t saying we just kill her,” Dean said. “We throw some tests, if she fails, we gank her. If she passes, she’s your angel.”

Sam groaned. “I didn’t say she was an angel.”

“Okay…” Dean shook his head. “But anyways, how are you going to find a way to give her the tests.”

“I don’t know… We’ll figure it out. For now, we should just work on the hunt.”

“Maybe check out the morgue?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “I’ll see what I can pick up. Why don’t you track down that doctor with her? Maybe he knows something.”  
~~~~~~~

Dean tracked down the doctor half-way across town, standing beside a blue telephone box. He was just about to open the door, but Dean stopped him, holding up his badge.

“Excuse me; I need to ask you some questions, Dr… Smith…Okay, come on. John Smith? Seriously?”

“Yes, hello. Good day. How are you? I’m fine, thank you. See? Pleasantries aren’t that hard. And no, my name isn’t John Smith. Just call me the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?”

“Hello,” he grinned.

Dean blinked, then shook his head. “Look, ‘Doctor,’ I need to—”

“I could really go for a cup of tea right now. What do you say?”

“What?”

The Doctor was already moving, heading towards a small coffee shop across the street. Dean followed him, insisting on paying in order to slip a vial of holy water into the tea. The Doctor drank it without a problem, although that didn’t lower Dean’s suspicions any.

“Alright,” the Doctor nodded. “Shoot.”

“What’s UNIT?” Dean folded his arms.

“Unified Intelligence Taskforce.”

“Yeah, but what is it?”

“That would be classified.”

“I’m the FBI.”

The Doctor snorted.

“What?”

“No, you’re not. That’s okay, though. I’m not really one to talk,” he chuckled.

“Wha— Huh—?” Dean fumbled over his words. “Who are you?”

“The Doctor.”

“I mean a name.”

“The Doctor.”

“Your name is seriously ‘Doctor’?”

“No. That’s just what they call me. I call me the Doctor, too.”

“Okay,” Dean snapped. “What are you doing here, if you’re not with this ‘UNIT’?”

“I used to work for UNIT back in the day,” the Doctor shrugged. “Blimey, that was ages ago…”

“Back in the day?” Dean folded his arms. “You can’t be more than thirty.”

“You’d be surprised,” the Doctor said with a wry smile. “Now, Mr…?”

Dean considered giving him another one of his aliases, but the Doctor cut him off.

“No fake names. Who are you?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, but the Doctor’s face was so sincere. It was strange; while every bit of training in him told him to gank the man then and there, Dean found himself trusting him, more or less. “Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

The Doctor’s face seemed to through several emotions at once. At first, his eyes shone with a childlike happiness, seemingly in awe. Then he appeared to realize something and his expression faded from delight to a deep sadness. At last, he composed himself, putting on a smile that was only half-sincere. “It’s good to meet you, Dean Winchester. I’ve heard so much about you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood outside the morgue with the two coffees. He had no idea how long he had been standing there, frozen like a twelve year old boy about to talk to the girl of his dreams, which was…. ridiculous. Right? He’d only met the woman once before, and there was a very good possibility that she was a demon or something equally as devious. So why was he still standing outside?

Martha knew that Sam was there, the man was enormous after all. She really shouldn’t be smiling to herself like this. She tried to stop it, but whenever she thought of him out there, it just came back stronger. She knew, she KNEW that this wasn’t supposed to happen, that the two of them were never supposed to meet again, and that she needed to move on from Sam Freaking Winchester, but somehow, the two of them kept being pulled together. It all seemed to be some enormous cosmic joke.

It was all fine during the Year, when neither of them knew if they were going to make it to the next day. Everything was different, raw, and they both needed each other just to keep going. It was a bright spot during the darkest time of her life. When Sam had died in Japan, Martha mourned for him more than anyone else, a new resolve to stop The Master. She noticed Tom because he reminded her of Sam. When the Doctor said that time would reverse, that the dead would come back, and that no one would remember anything, Martha felt tears well up, and she wasn’t sure if they were from joy or sadness. No one deserved to remember that time, and the dead would be back, SAM would be back… but he wouldn’t remember her, and she couldn’t forget him.

So she moved on. Started things with Tom. Got a job at UNIT, then Torchwood. Ended things with Tom. She couldn’t give him her whole heart, because part of it belonged to someone else, someone taller, with shaggy hair, hazel eyes and a smile that lit up the world. Someone who didn’t know that somewhere, there was a woman named Martha Jones who was completely and utterly in love with him. So she pulled back. Put up walls around herself, focusing on the work. It was a good plan, working well, until Sam had to show up in Cardiff, and of course he had to be so much better than she remembered, and he wouldn’t leave her alone. She was almost over him, and then he had to go and ruin it. Everything became ten times worse with that stupid invitation to go with him and his brother, and all that she had wanted to say yes, but her walls stopped her. She didn’t want to be hurt again. So she gave him the pills, to forget about her a second time. And then the TARDIS just HAD to come here, of all places. Of COURSE the Winchesters would come here, of course they wouldn’t be able to avoid each other.

“I know you’re out there, so you may as well come in,” she called, not looking up from the body she was examining. Might as well get things over with.

Sam stepped into the room, turning on the charm that he had perfected over years of lying to get information.

“I wanted to apologize for bumping into you the other day.” He held out his hand, offering the doctor one of the cups. “Though I’m not sure that this will convince you to forgive me. I wanted to get you a nice hot cup of coffee, but I waited too long out there, so it’s cold, and the only place I could find near here was… well, this was all they had, and I’m not even sure this IS coffee, so, I guess… Would you like a cup?” He held out his hand, offering the doctor one with a goofy smile. 

Martha accepted with a “Thank you, Agent Young.” 

“Please, call me Sam.”

She seemed more distant than before, like she was closing herself off to him. He watched closely as she sipped, looking for any reaction to the holy water he put in hers, feeling his body relax as she didn’t even notice.

Sam walked over to the small chair in the corner and sat down. “So, how’s it going?” He wasn’t going to let whatever was going on with her keep him from doing his job.

Martha crossed over to the desk, placing her cup down before leaning on it, turning back to Sam.

“I could tell you that I’m waiting to get the results of their blood tests back, or that they all have small puncture wounds on their necks, or that they all seem to be fairly successful members of the community, mostly men, but a few women, but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Martha put on a voice, obviously quoting some rule book. “‘Information pertinent to any and all investigations, ongoing and closed, is classified and not to be shared with people outside of the organization.’”

“Well then, why are you telling me?” Sam tried to hold back his smile at her breaking the rules for him. 

“Because you aren’t a civilian. And that information isn’t dangerous or important. And… it’s a stupid rule anyway.” Martha bit her tongue. She had almost said ‘because you’re a hunter, because you’ve seen more than anyone back at Torchwood or UNIT will ever see. Because I know you, I trust you…. I love you.’ She had wanted to badly to shut him out, to get him gone, but when he came in, all stupid smile and charm, her resolve had melted, leaving instead a deep longing and sadness, he was right there, and he didn’t know who she was. Again.

“If you don’t like it, why do you work there?”

“The Doctor, the man with me the other day, he got me this job, and I’m good at it, ‘uniquely qualified’, and I get to help people.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the mention of the other man.

“That doctor….is there anything there? Between the two of you, I mean.” Sam tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but he couldn’t hide the twinge of jealousy and hope in his voice.

Martha looked up, surprised by the question. “Be- between me and The Doctor?” She couldn’t suppress a laugh, though she quickly calmed down and became serious. “I had a crush on him once, nothing happened, he barely even noticed me. But not anymore, that was a long time ago. He was practically a different person. Now he’s pretty much one of my best mates.” 

Sam moved closer to Martha, slightly confused. He put a hand on her cheek and looked into her dark brown eyes as he whispered softly “He doesn’t know how lucky he was. How could anyone not notice you?”

Sam didn’t know how long they stayed in that position, or why he cared so much or felt so comfortable around this woman he had just met. They would have stayed there in silence forever if they hadn’t been interrupted by a lab assistant.

“Um… Doctor Jones? The blood test results are back. I think you may need to see this.”

Martha broke eye contact with Sam and turned to the nervous, scrawny boy. ”I’ll be right there.” She moved toward the door, then stopped and turned back to the hunter. “I have to go, I’m sorry. Thank you for the…cup.” And with that, Sam was left alone. His cell phone rang. It was Dean, telling him to come back to the motel. He took one last, long look at the direction Martha had gone, and then made his way out.

~~~~~~~~

“Well, she isn’t a demon, or anything else, as far as I could tell,” Sam called to his brother as he removed his tie while shutting the door to their room.

Dean shouted from the shower. “No, man, I talked to that guy. This whole thing is even weirder.”

Sam was already facedown on the bed, halfway to sleep. If Dean wanted to tell him something, it could wait until morning.

Around 2 AM, the familiar sound of fluttering wings woke Sam from his dream about floating, talking spheres in a world controlled by a madman.

“Cas…? What are you doing here? How did you find us? We didn’t pray for you or anything….”

The angel stared at Sam and answered in his signature gravelly voice.

“I don’t have much time. What are you doing with Martha Jones?”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam adjusted the tie on his costume, a classic uniform reminiscent of the one his dad would have worn before the monsters, and thought about what Cas had told him the night before about the mysterious Martha Jones. According to him, she was a time traveler, one who had saved the world with only words, walking it on her own for a year, hunted, a symbol of resistance to a hopeless people against an insane alien dictator. And won. But no one could remember any of it, except her, a few others, and the angels. Apparently the two brothers had met her then, which was how she knew his name. The entire thing had a ring of truth to it, like the description of a vague memory, though Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something important being left out. He ran a large hand through his hair and let out a sigh before calling out to Dean.

“Are you ready yet?”

“Why are we going to this thing anyway?”

“Because whatever’s killing people will probably chose its next victim at this party.”

“You just want to see that girl again.”

“Martha, and so what if I do, Dean? Doesn’t mean people aren’t in danger.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You got a crush. I’m not complaining, just think it’s cute. Do I need to give her the “what are your intentions with my brother” speech?” 

“Shut up, jerk.”

Dean came out of the bathroom, wearing his James Dean outfit, pushing Sam out of the way of the mirror to check himself out with a smile. “Bitch.”

~~~~~

“You look beautiful, Doctor Jones. If Cleo could see you, I’m sure she would let you keep it.”

Martha smiled at the Doctor, who was wearing an outfit borrowed from Casanova, after paying him back the chicken he owed him.

“Didn’t you say never to mess with Egyptian queens?”

“Oh, come on, Martha, enjoy yourself! It’s a party, with dancing! I love dancing.”

“Of course whatever is killing people will be here too, but that’s not as important as the dancing,” she quipped as the Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the person checking invitations.

The Doctor quickly took to the dance floor and brought Martha along with him, spinning her around, before stepping on her feet. 

“Oops, sorry. This regeneration is a little more… awkward.”

Martha laughed as she spun around, but just as she did, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two men holding up badges to the door man and gasped.

Sam. She didn’t know why she didn’t expect the Winchesters to not show up, this type of thing was in their job description, but… Sam.

He looked amazing in his uniform, surveying the room while Dean went to “gather intel” at the bar from a blonde. He saw her and took quick strides over to her, holding out a hand. 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

Off in the corner, Dean was at the bar, watching his brother and his girl dance with a small, proud smile on his face before turning his attention to the attractive blonde at the end of the bar. It isn’t very clear what her costume is, other than a short, silky dress, but it works with the sharp angles of her face. He slides over just as smoothly as the real James Dean would have. 

“Hi. I’m Dean.”

~~~~~

Out on the dance floor, the music changed from a more upbeat tune to a slow, soft ballad. Sam pulled Martha closer to him and bent, so his mouth was near her ear. 

“I know,” he whispered. “I know how you know me and about what you did.”

Martha’s eyes went as wide as saucers as Sam continued. “I know about that year, that you saved the world, and I also know that you specialize in aliens. May I say, Dr. Jones, you are incredible.”

“You… you remember? And call me Martha.” Martha was sure Sam could feel her heart pounding.

“No, but I have a friend who does. He filled me in.”

“Right.”

Sam cleared his throat and took a breath, unsure where to go from this point. “Martha… I…” He was just about to finish his thought when the song ended and there was a large crash from the other room.

While most other guests ran away, the two of them and the Doctor ran towards the noise, the Doctor, having been closer and also the faster runner, got there first.

~~~~~

Dean was fuming. This chick pulled him into the bathroom, so he thought he might get lucky, but then these teeth come out and she bites his neck! So, obviously the same thing that killed those people, he’s thinking vampire, but doesn’t have a machete, so he kicks her instead, and she turns into this fish thing! THEN, that Doctor dude barges in and points a glowy stick at her and starts babbling nonsense at her, stuff like ‘How did you get separated from the other Saturnynians? A time portal perhaps? And bravo on that makeshift perception filter, you almost even had me fooled!’. Apparently, from what Dean was able to work out, the chick was really an alien, alone, and was trying to find sisters and a mate by altering the dead peoples blood, but they didn’t survive. The Doctor was almost done reasoning with her when Sam and Martha came in, and the man could talk fast.

“Alright! So. Selense, I understand how alone you must feel, I can take you to a planet similar to yours, where the locals are quite nice and you will do well, on the condition that you never return to earth again.”

The alien nodded, and the Doctor created some kind of soundproof holding cell before turning to Martha and running out the door. “You watch her while I go bring the TARDIS. Have a chat.”

Dean grumbled and followed him, so Sam and Martha were left alone, the moose staring at the large fish-thing.

“So…. I guess that’s what you do, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

“And this is the thing that…?”

“Yeah.”

“Right.”

There was a long pause then, as both of them tried to figure out what to say next.

“Martha…” Sam glanced at the alien, “Can we talk outside?” 

~~~~~

“Martha, I wanted to say this before, but I was nervous and got cut off but…”

And then he kissed her.

It was sudden and beautiful, and magical. A flood of memories took both of them. 

The first meeting in an alley in New York.

The shared smiles in the backseat of the Impala.

Holding each other close for warmth, then just because it felt safe.

Infiltrating work camps, and the stolen kisses after.

The night before San Diego.

Torchwood.

The offer.

Everything.

She looked up into the face of the man she loved, as he smiled down at her, finally recognizing her again, like he was seeing her for the first time.

“Martha…” Sam started when the sound of the TARDIS came from inside the bathroom.

“Martha? Martha! Where’d you go? I thought you were the one who wouldn’t run off! Martha!”

She stared up at Sam, her eyes glistening with tears as she turned to the door.

“Goodbye, Sam.”

He reached out to her retreating form, the hunter frozen by the sight of the woman he loved running away again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Valentine’s Day, and Sam was alone.

Of course, he had Dean, but that wasn’t really enough. He wanted Martha. His nightingale, the woman who walked the world, the woman he fell in love with three separate times, the one he lost, but this time, he could still remember her.

Ever since that costume ball, when everything came rushing back, she had never left his head. Now that he could remember everything, the details about her were so much clearer. Her smile, her laugh, the little hike in her breath when he kissed her at Torchwood… everything.

Dean tried to help, tried to get him to move on, but it didn’t work. Sam was just too hopelessly in love, with someone who he would most likely never see again. At least he got a goodbye from her.

So, Sam hunted. Threw himself into the job. It’s hard to think about how much your heart hurts when you’re trying not to die. But every night, there were these moments, ones that were quiet and the only thing to do was think about her.

He didn’t understand, though! Why did she run away? He knew, he knew, that she loved him just as much as he loved her, if not more. Sam flopped back on the motel bed and put a pillow over his eyes, and prayed.

Please, please… If I could just see her one more time…

~~~

Half a world away, it was Valentine’s Day, and Martha was alone too.

In her flat, having gone back to her normal life, or as normal as things ever got for her anymore, Martha never forgot the hunter. She didn’t know that he remembered her, didn’t know that he longed for her as much as she wanted him. She just knew that there was something missing, that her bed felt emptier, and she knew why. She tried dating, even went on a date with Owen, but there was nothing for it. There was a Sam-shaped hole in her life. She had no idea why she ran from him that night, why she never tried to find him again, probably because she was scared of how strong her feelings were. Instead, she tried to rationalize it away with ‘oh, it’s too far’, and ‘I would never be able to find him’ and ‘he probably wouldn’t even want to see me’, but deep down, she knew they were just excuses.

~~~

Castiel heard Sam’s prayer, and watched Martha try desperately to put on a happy face, and felt for the two. He sent a message to the Doctor via psychic paper. To have them be happy, it was time for an angel and a Timelord to be cupid.

~~~

Martha was walking past an alley when a large bouquet of flowers popped out in front of her. “Martha Jones, happy Valentine’s Day. I have a surprise for you,” the flowers said in a familiar voice.

“Doctor?” she asked, slightly unnerved. The Timelord brought the flowers down from his face and handed them to her, even as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, and you’re alone. I won’t have that. Now come on! One quick trip. It’ll be fun.”

~~~

Back in the motel, Sam heard a sound, familiar and vaguely musical. He got up to investigate. He saw the TARDIS, smack dab in the front of the motel, and the doors opening. He ran out as fast as he could, just in time to see a confused Martha being pushed out the door and into his arms.

“S-Sam…” she gasped.

“Martha,” he sighed.

And then they kissed.

If the other kisses they had had were electric, this one was powerful enough to keep the whole motel running for a week. Deep and heartfelt, months of longing and love were poured into it, the world disappeared to them, and you could practically hear both of their hearts healing in the embrace.

They pulled away reluctantly, still in each others arms.

“I missed you,” they said in unison.

As Martha leaned her head into his chest, Sam whispered, “I’m never letting you go again.”

“Is that offer still open? The one to come with you?”

“It’s always open. We can… we can do anything you want. But I want to be with you, because… because I love you, so, so much.”

“I’m never going to go away again. I love you too, Sam.”

~~~

The Doctor watched the couple, illuminated by the light of the stars, the dull flickering of the motel’s neon, and the warm glow from the TARDIS. He looked up to the sky.  
 _We did a good job, old friend_.


End file.
